


Not Immune

by sperrywink



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-17
Updated: 2010-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick isn't immune to overblown flirtations, just Pete's. Who knew?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Immune

**Author's Note:**

> What started out as comment!fic for [](http://turloughishere.livejournal.com/profile)[**turloughishere**](http://turloughishere.livejournal.com/) because she is just so awesome and loves Patrick, but then became an actual ficlet. All errors and inadequacies are mine.

After all of Pete's antics over the years, Patrick had just assumed he was immune to overblown flirtations. He'd never considered that he'd just been immune to Pete (who'd have thought that?). So when Frank Iero threw his arms around him and his heart skipped a beat, Patrick couldn't keep the "Oh!" silent.

He also couldn't keep his blush down.

Frank grinned delightedly at him and snuggled in tighter. "Patrick! How's my favorite Fall Out Boy?"

Patrick's traitorous hand crept up to hold Frank's hip as he said (croaked), "Fine."

Frank arched into him and said, "I wanted to thank you for playing drums with us. Personally, I mean." His lips were centimeters away from Patrick's ear and his nose was brushing against Patrick's hair. Patrick gurgled. Frank closed his teeth around Patrick's earlobe and tugged deliciously, before sliding his lips down to mouth Patrick's neck. Now it was Patrick's turn to arch into Frank.

Suddenly Patrick heard Pete yell out, "Hey, Iero, stop molesting our lead singer!"

Patrick startled as Ray lifted Frank away who waved cheerily and mouthed, "Later!"

Patrick willed his blush down and looked over at Pete. He looked shocked and more than a little betrayed. Patrick shrugged. He couldn't explain it either. Pete crossed his arms.

After the requisite reassurances to Pete that Patrick really, TRULY loved him best, just not in that way, which was best, REALLY, TRULY for them and the band, Patrick was exhausted. He didn't think it should have taken three hours, four kisses, and hand-holding, but he wasn't going to argue under the current circumstances. It did reinforce the fact that Pete did nothing for him sexually, which was oddly reassuring. It really was best for the band.

As he was stumbling to his bus, he heard a sharp whistle from the dark alley between two other buses. When his heart stopped jumping into his throat he realized it was Frank, waving to him with a big grin. Patrick couldn't help grinning back as he joined Frank in the shadows.

Frank said, "I thought I would have to lurk out here all night."

Patrick felt a rush that Frank had been deliberately waiting for him, but just said, "Pete."

Frank nodded. It really explained everything.

Frank sidled up to him, twining his arms around Patrick's neck. His warm solid body was a sharp contrast to the cool night air. He said, "Now. Where were we?" just before he kissed Patrick. Patrick's mouth opened in surprise at the lack of lead-in, and Frank's tongue dodged in, quick and skillful. It really was everything Patrick imagined and he moaned and fisted Frank's shirt. The feel of Frank's lips was like a jolt of electricity zipping through his body. Oh, holy hell, Patrick definitely wasn't immune to hot and heavy. One kiss and he was already getting hard.

He tried to angle his crotch away from Frank, but Frank just broke the kiss and said, "Unuh, that's the best part," and dropped one hand to tug Patrick's hips flush with his. Patrick moaned helplessly and held on.

Frank again began nibbling his neck, and dear god, who knew that felt so good? Patrick wasn't a passive person by nature, so when he was able to gather a few of his wits about him (it took ridiculously long, but he hoped Frank didn't notice), his hands started roaming over Frank's body centering on his nipples. Frank grunted his approval. Frank's body was tight and compact, just like his nipples, and Patrick grinned at the thought.

Frank must have caught the grin out of the corner of his eye, because he lifted his head and smiled cheerfully back. He then pushed Patrick until his back rested against one of the buses and dropped his hands to Patrick's zipper.

"This is all right, right?"

Patrick could only nod.

As Frank was undoing his zipper, Patrick reached down and began undoing Frank's. Their hands became entangled and Frank laughed again. Patrick was already speechless with the feel of Frank's callused hand holding his cock or he would have joined in.

Finally they were both out of their jeans and Frank crowded against Patrick, lining them up. Patrick (still not a passive kind of guy) reached down and gripped the two of them in his hand.

Frank said, "Oh, fuck, yeah," and began thrusting in earnest. Patrick moved his hand in counterpoint and leaned heavily against the bus. He might not be passive, but Frank was in the better position to do most of the work. It felt divine. He closed his eyes and just rode the zaps of electricity traveling down his spine.

He'd been on edge since Frank had bit his earlobe all those hours ago, so he couldn't hold back and came with a muffled gasp when Frank thrust particularly hard twice in a row. Frank whispered, "Fuck," and began thrusting faster.

Patrick wanted to pool into a puddle of goo right there, but he tightened his grip and pulled extra quick on Frank's cock. Frank came with a shudder and a groan soon thereafter. Patrick knew he was grinning stupidly, but he didn't feel self-conscious about it when Frank said, "Seriously, you're the best lead singer drummer ever."


End file.
